


Challenge

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Two chapter story featuring Minoru Suzuki and his girlfriend who develops an attraction to Sanada.First chapter prompt request fulfilled based on "Say please or it’s not happening"
Relationships: Sanada Seiya/Original Female Character(s), Suzuki Minoru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you want the pretty boy, do you?” Minoru Suzuki asked casually as you walked through the front door of the loft you shared with him. You almost stumbled at his question, spinning wildly to look at his face needing to get a read on his temperament. Of course, Minoru was the king of the impassive expression and he gave nothing away as he looked back at you with an arched eyebrow as he awaited your response.

“Wh..what do you mean?” You stuttered gnawing on your bottom lip nervously. You hoped he didn’t mean what you thought. Hoped you hadn’t been so obvious but judging by his question you had failed miserably. You knew better. Minoru saw everything. Knew everything. Why would you think he wouldn’t notice you lusting after another man? You just couldn’t help it though. Seiya Sanada was so damn pretty. He was gorgeous, aloof, stylish. You couldn’t deny the tingling between your thighs or the way your nipples tightened in his presence. 

“I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at Sanada.” Minoru hung up his coat and walked down the long hallway stopping outside the doors to THAT room and your shoulders slumped. You stripped off your clothing and followed him, immediately kneeling and putting your hands behind your back, head lowered once you entered. The doors slammed shut ominously behind you and you watched Minoru’s feet as he circled you. 

“I’m sorry MiSu,” You said keeping your eyes trained on the floor. 

“what are you sorry for?” MiSu asked. “Have you done something?” 

“No!” you vehemently denied. “I would never! I’m sorry for looking at another man.” You said softly. 

MiSu walked away from you, over to his chair and beckoned you forward. On all fours you crawled to him, taking your place between his knees, keeping your eyes downcast until he gave you permission to look up at him. 

“You are very obedient, and I am generally pleased with you.” MiSu said offering rare praise that made your eyes light up. “I do not expect you to be blind. You are a young woman and you have desires. You can’t always control them.” He gently ran his hand down your hair, with a small smile. “Now bring me pleasure.” 

Eager to show your gratitude you made quick work of freeing MiSu from his pants. This room was usually a room of punishment and pain, so you were excited to have avoided either of the two. Mouth wide you took his cock into your throat taking him deep immediately the way he liked it. Holding him in the back of your throat your hands caressed his balls as you hummed around him, sucking hard to give him the pressure he liked before easing him out slowly and bobbing back down immediately. You kept this rhythm up, using your lips and tongue to caress his length as he moved in and out of your mouth, your tongue swirling over his tip as it came to the front of your mouth. You locked your lips around just the head and sucked hard your hands stroking his length and playing with his balls as you felt him jerk the first streams of his cum landing on your tongue. You held it in your mouth until he was done, pulling off and opening your mouth wide, showing MiSu your cum coated tongue until he nodded giving you permission to swallow. 

After that night MiSu didn’t bring up Sanada again. Any time you were at his work you made sure to stay right in the Suzuki Gun locker room and away from temptation. Minoru had responded amazingly well, and you were not looking to rock the boat. 

After such a night at the arena you walked along with your hand firmly clasped in Minoru’s hand as he led you out to the waiting town car to head home. When he helped you inside you froze as sitting in the seat across from you was Seiya Sanada. 

“Sit down love.” Minoru said calmly, the command evident in his voice. You nervously sat down gaze darting between the two men as you tried to discern what was going on. You were getting nothing as Sanada’s face was possibly more impressively blank than Minoru’s. “Don’t be rude, say hello to Seiya.” Minoru said as he slid into the seat next to you. 

“Hello Seiya,” You said quietly receiving a nod in return. The car pulled away and silence filled the limo, you shifting uncomfortably as Minoru’s hand idly stroked your thigh. Finally, Sanada broke the silence.

“You planning on telling me what I’m doing here?” Sanada asked Minoru, arching a questioning eyebrow as he waited for a response. Your eyes widened in surprise as you realized Sanada was in the dark as to why Minoru had invited him to his home. 

Minoru chuckled and leaned back against the seat eyeing Sanada speculatively. “You’re blunt. I appreciate that. So I’ll be blunt in return.” Minoru said with a nod. “My girlfriend wants to fuck you.” You gasped, facing turning fifty shades of red as Sanada looked over at you without a change in expression.

“Of course she does. They all do. But why should I care?” Sanada asked turning his attention back to Minoru as he dismissed you. “You want me to fuck her for you? Not getting the job done?” He challenged with a smirk. Your mouth dropped open, eyes flying to Minoru for his reaction to the blatant insult. 

“Apparently not.” Minoru said glancing pointedly at you. It was only at that moment that you realized you were in a whole lot more trouble than you had originally thought. Apparently, Minoru wasn’t quite as okay with your little crush as he made it seem. 

“So again. Why should I care?” Sanada asked watching the interplay between the two of you with something akin to interest.

“It’s not often I offer my lover up on a silver platter Sanada.” Minoru said wryly. “Perhaps you should not look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“From what you’re telling me I don’t need you to offer her up. I could fuck her whenever I want. With or without your approval.” Sanada countered. 

You felt like you weren’t even in the car as the two men bantered back and forth. You could tell Sanada was pressing Minoru’s buttons, which wasn’t going to end well for you. Whatever Minoru had planned for you wasn’t going to get any easier if Sanada continued to antagonize him.

You were relieved as the car pulled up to Minoru’s building, but a pit of dread settled in your stomach as you followed Minoru into the lift trailed by Sanada. As much as they had been bickering in the car you were surprised Sanada was still hanging around making you again get the sense more was going on than you understood.

“Go,” Minoru said as you stepped off the elevator nodding towards his room. You hesitated for a brief second, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Minoru before you hurried over to the doors. Trying to ignore the fact that Sanada was standing there next to Minoru you stripped off your clothes in record time and darted through the doors. Taking several deep breaths, you tried to calm the panic you felt rising in you. You had never imagined your fascination with Sanada was going to lead to this. You felt completely humiliated that Sanada was witnessing first hand exactly how you behaved for Minoru. But you knew disobeying was the worse option. The last thing you wanted was to anger him further. 

Hearing footsteps approaching you hurriedly dropped to your knees, back to the door with hands behind your back. Your eyes trained on the floor you struggled not to tense as the door opened. You recognized Minoru’s shoes as he walked in front of you letting you know that it was Sanada who you felt standing behind you. 

“Despite the chaotic nature of my stable, Sanada, at home I prefer order. Obedience. Loyalty. Fidelity.” Minoru said, each word coming out harsher than the last. “I expect my paramour to follow these rules without err.” His hand reached out giving your hair a sharp tug. “She has failed.” You felt a pang in your heart at his words. Undeniable though they were it stung to hear yourself so bluntly picked apart. 

“So, fucking me is a punishment?” Sanada asked sounding rather insulted. “I think you’re a bit backwards in your thinking. No woman has ever looked at fucking me as a punishment.”

“No Seiya. You are not the punishment. More of a precursor to the punishment.” Minoru said with a dark laugh. “I fully expect her to enjoy every second she lies with you. Just how much she enjoys it is going to determine just how harsh her punishment becomes.” You couldn’t help raising your head, frightened eyes meeting Minoru’s as a murmur of protest came from you. His steely gaze had you immediately dropping your head and you knew you had just added another punishment to your growing list. 

“So, the more she likes it, the more she gets punished?” Sanada laughed. “I like it.” He circled you, inspecting you in contemplation. “Okay. I’m in. But only if she asks me nicely.” 

“You hear that pet? Sanada has graciously agreed to fuck you as a favor to me. Ask him.” Minoru ordered. 

“Will you fuck me Sanada?” You asked through gritted teeth. 

“Say please or it’s not happening” Sanada said. You could hear the taunt in his voice and you really wanted nothing more than to tell him off. But there was still that part of you that wanted him. Badly. You could only imagine MiSu’s wrath if you didn’t behave. 

“Sanada, will you please fuck me?” You asked again, hoping he wasn’t going to keep pressing you. 

“Get on the bed.” Sanada said and you rose to your feet incredibly conscious of the fact that you were naked and could feel his eyes on you as you walked to the bed. 

“How do you want me?” You asked clearing your throat nervously.

“On your back. Spread those legs of yours so I can get a good look at you.” Sanada said. 

You laid back on the bed, watching as Minoru took a seat in his chair.

“I assume you don’t mind an audience Sanada.” Minoru said. “At least not based on the stories I’ve heard.”

Sanada shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He turned to look at you, spread open and waiting for him a smirk appearing as he saw the glistening slick between your thighs belying your excitement. You couldn’t help but watch as he undressed, his body such a contrast to Minoru’s. 

“So how many times are you going to come for me?” He asked moving to stand at the end of the bed. 

“None.” You said emphatically looking over at Minoru, seeking approval but only finding him shaking his head with an amused smile. 

“Unfortunately for you I live for challenges.” Sanada said trailing his fingers along your calf. “I hate to tell you, but I’ve never been with a woman that I wanted to make cum that hasn’t.” You shivered as his fingers danced over your mound and up your stomach trying not to look at the hard body leaning over you. “You just telling me zero combined with the fact that you’re going to get punished based on how much you enjoy what I do to you, means you’re in for a long night.”


	2. Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Prompt request fulfilled for "You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: explicit sexual content, explicit language, choking, verbal humiliation

As much as you wanted to prove to Minoru that you wanted nothing to do with Sanada, that you had no desire to act on your crush, you had a feeling you were going to fail miserably. You couldn’t tear your eyes away as Sanada stripped off the last of his clothing, leaving him naked to your gaze. You focused on controlling your reaction as Sanada’s hand danced along your leg, fingers slightly stroking your inner thighs as he teased you, the smirk on his face telling you that he knew exactly what you were feeling. You turned your head to look over at Minoru who was watching you with those all-knowing eyes of his, his face carefully blank as he watched another man touch your body. 

Your eyes flew back to Sanada as the bed dipped and he climbed between your legs, his hands caressing your body as they moved up your ribs to your breasts. You bit your lip, trying to prevent any sounds from escaping as his fingers brushed over your nipples teasing them into tightened buds. 

“You ready to come for me?” He asked with a smirk. “I’m looking forward to making you come all over my cock in front of your boyfriend. Let him see how good I make you feel. And while I’m fucking you I want you to remember how you’re nothing but a warm mouth to me. A warm mouth and a set of holes.” 

“Asshole.” You spat your palm itching to reach up and slap his smug face. 

“I make no secret of that.” Sanada said with a shrug. “What’s it say about you that you still want to fuck me even though I’m treating you like shit?” 

Your retort was lost as his fingers buried themselves in your pussy, the long digits hitting you deeply as he curled them inside you making an involuntary noise of pleasure leave you. A sharp twist of his wrist had you arching off the bed and you thought you would explode when his mouth pressed to your clit, sucking it through his teeth and nibbling the tender flesh. Your fingers dug into the sheets as you tried to hold in your moans, teething biting painfully into your lips as you tried to show no signs of pleasure. A long swipe of Sanada’s tongue made the first noise escape, followed by another as he curled his fingers inside you and flicked his tongue quickly over your clit. 

No, no, no,” You mumbled, head thrashing from side to side as you felt your climax quickly approaching. Sanada’s other hand moved to your pussy, flicking your swollen clit repeatedly sending you crashing into bliss. He didn’t stop his movements, his tongue quickly attacking your sensitive pussy licking along your slit as his fingers continued to pump in and out of you. All thoughts of MiSu left you as you pushed yourself into Sanada’s mouth seeking your quickly approaching second orgasm. Cries of pleasure rang out throughout the room and you could feel Sanada smiling against you as he pulled his fingers out of your pussy before crawling up your body. 

“That was almost too easy princess. Does Daddy not give you what you need?” Sanada asked mockingly earning a sharp retort from Minoru. You couldn’t help but wrap your legs around his waist, feeling his muscular body pressed into your own soft form and you whimpered as his cock teased your opening. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked staring intently down at you.

“Please,” You asked softly beyond thinking about the consequences you were going to deal with once he was done with you. 

A surprised shriek flew from you as Sanada swiftly thrust inside you, burying himself deeply before pulling out and ramming back in. Your hands flew to his shoulders, finger nails digging into his flesh as he fucked you roughly, hitting you at the perfect angle that had you seeing stars as you hung on for the ride. You were already beyond sensitive from the previous two orgasms, and you knew it wasn’t going to take much for him to make you cum again. Your thoughts flitted briefly to MiSu, adrenaline pumping through your body as you realized how angry he was probably getting watching you fall apart repeatedly for Sanada. 

Once again MiSu was pushed from your mind as Sanada rolled onto his back, effortlessly moving you into a straddling position on him and giving you the command to ride him. You moved your hips rocking on top of him as your hands moved to your breasts, teasing your nipples as you rode Sanada. Your head fell back as his fingers moved to your clit, thumb rubbing over your sensitive nub as you moved up and down on him. Your movements hitched as you looked down into Sanada’s eyes. He looked utterly unimpressed by you at the moment, a blow to your ego. 

“I’m bored of you.” Sanada said suddenly as he grabbed you by the hips and lifted you off him. You stared back, openmouthed in shock as he climbed off the bed and walked to where he had neatly folded his clothing. 

“I…I don’t understand,” You said moving onto your knees as you tried to comprehend what had just happened. 

Sanada gave you a cutting look full of derision. 

“You’re not very good. I’m bored. I’m going to go find someone better to fuck. Is that simple enough for you to understand?” He didn’t bother with any further words, leaving the room without a backwards glance. 

You stared at the doors, wondering what had just happened. You didn’t even notice Minoru approaching until the rope wrapped around your neck and he dragged you backwards into his body.

“Seems you can’t even manage to take your punishment correctly.” MiSu hissed in your ear. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to me that Sanada just walked out on you? What do you think he’s going to tell everybody?” The rope tightened around your neck as MiSu’s fury rose. “I generously gave you what you desired and you couldn’t even be properly appreciative. “I hope you’re prepared for a long night.”


End file.
